


The New sword art online ( fem Kirito x Eugeo )

by o0wolfy0o



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, YujiKiri, fem kirito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0wolfy0o/pseuds/o0wolfy0o
Summary: What everyone remembers before they were in the new sword art online was darkness.No one knows how they got there or how they post to get out because the suppose ruler of the world.all she says is you have to follow by her rules.The taboo.Which had three simple rules.Rule number one no killing other playersRule number two no sexual intent until marriage which means no kissing.Rule number three You must two other rules or consequences will happenBut you me ask that's not much different from the first  sword art online?Well this one is different it's like combined with her older world and our old world. in this world you can have families. you can age.Everything is so life like our blood we spell looks so real and we feel pain unlike the old virtual world we've been in and right now we're questioning is this virtual or reality?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my work in wattpad under the user name im_yuki_wolf

Kazuto pov

I didn't know what exactly happened but all I know is that there is a bright light. I think I heard voices? But I'm not sure.

And I'm falling I don't know where I'm falling but it gotta leave just somewhere right?

Then I hit the ground really hard. 

I grants in pain and shut my eyes.

My head was ringing from the impact. And I heard more voices. I couldn't recognize them. Because everything was so loud.

"Give.....her..........some room" is that?

Asuna?

Wait Asuna!!!

I Open my eyes. Everything was blurry but I think I can see blue?

"Asuna?" My voice came out Rattalee.

I was going to try to stand up but I felt something warm under me. 

My eyes were trying to focus more. Yep I definitely see blue.

Ok? I'm thinking I'm laying on someone. But who?

"hay do you mind getting off of me your kind of heavy?" That voice where have I heard it before?

"Hay are you Are listening Krito?" Eugeo?

It can't be.........

I saw him die................

"Krito?" 

I just ignore the voices.

He's dead...........

Asuna pov 

I don't know what exactly happened. But all I know somehow I am in sword art online but it looks slightly different? And top of that my best friend Kazuto is on the ground and looks kind of panicked And she on top of some guy?

This is a really weird day. 

First I was on the turtle. Then some guys with gun showed up and went black and now I'm here. And it looks like 4000 other players are here to. But why? It can't be a dream. Because you can only dream of people that you have met and certainly I have not met that boy or all these people.

Whatever I need to help my best friend and looks like she's going to have another panic attack.

"What going on with her?" The guy that my best friend sitting on. He's looks kind of panicked to.

"She's having a panic attack" 

He looked confused.

"It a Sudden episode of intense fear or anxiety and physical symptoms, based on a perceived threat rather than imminent danger" I explained it to him.

"Oh how can I help her?" 

"Well you can help her by trying to get her to take deep breath or talk about where we are. Talk about something nice Or get her to close her eyes to help her calm her self" I looked up a lot about panic attacks because she had them after the incident and I helped her through them. But this time I feel like he can.

"Ok i'll try it" 

I sorted blocked out their voices to check out where everything was.

It didn't look like sword art online but everything looked like it wasn't VR?

Somethings changed like there's Knights everywhere. They looked kind of stuck up to me.

"She a asleep" I heard him say.

"That's good now do you have any reason why she would go into a panic?" 

"What do you mean?" All right he doesn't know what triggers panic attacks.

"She must've saw or heard something that sent her into a panic attack do you have any idea what that could be?" I asked nicely and while looking at him.

He froze.

He sigh.

He looks down on her,

He explained to me how he died and everything what went on. And where he was from and how he knew her everything. 

It took a while but we managed to put her on a bed in a Hotel while we wait to figure out what's going on.

Then I explained to him what sword art online was and how I knew her by the time we finished it was like night time wherever we are.

"Wow she's been through a lot" he said.

I nodded.

Then a notification popped up right in front of me.

Big announcement tomorrow morning make sure everyone's be there if not consequences will happen.

"I think we should go because we don't know what the consequences will be" I said to him.

He agreed.

"Hopefully she's awake by then" he'll look down on her very loving eyes.

"She'll probably wake in the morning. But for now let's get some rest" he and said good night.

Yes hopefully find answers in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuto pov

What Happen?

I think I'm in bed.

Oh Right Eugeo is dead........

But that can't be?

I'm pretty sure I just saw him.....

Or was that a dream?

I started to cry. 

Why is the good ones always die so young?

I felt somebody move in the bed.

"Shh it's OK I'm here" that voice......

It can't be...........

Him right?

No it's not he died he died right in front of me........

I just buried my head more into the sheets.

"Kirito?" No I will not believe the illusions. He's dead,

The love of my life is dead.

And there's nothing I can do about it.

"Kirito could you please get up I know you're awake and please tell me what's wrong?" I did not move.

Eugeo pov 

She's not listening. I don't know why she's acting like this.

Then I remembered.

The last time she saw me was when I..........

I sighed.

I pulled her into a hug.

"NO LET GO OF ME! YOUR JUST A ILUSION YOUR NOT REAL!" She tried struggle out of the hug. But she failed.

She broke down. I just hear her sobbing more.

"Look Kirito I know you saw me die and I know I die but somehow I'm here with you and we're in this weird world that I don't know anything about please but could you please believe me I'm the real deal?" 

"How......do I not know.......... if your created by the pontifex?" Her Voice sounded broken.

"Well asked me what love is?" Because we both know the real pontifex doesn't know what real love is.

"What.........is love to you" she stutter.

"Well love is when you're happy is to be with that person and you always want to be with them and you are happy doing anything with them and love to hear them talk you love to hug them you love to make them happy when they're sad you feel sad when they feel happy you feel happy. It's kind a like you become one person but it's not really one person because it always takes one to make one" I filled her shuffle in my arms.

"You......are really....here Eugeo........but how?" She finally looked up at me. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"That I'm not sure but apparently we supposed to get answers in the morning" it's about 2 AM right now.

"From who?" She tilts her head in a cute way.

"That I don't know either but they did say we had to come in the morning or else though and quite frankly I do not want to find out what or else is. Do you?" She nodded her head no

I yawned.

"Now would you let me in bed so we can sleep?" She immediately tossed me into bed and curled right up to me.

"Promise me you'll be here in the morning?" She sounded like she finally calm down.

"Yes I promise and I will never leave you ever again" I cuddled into her.

"Good because-"she yawned "i'm never going to make you leave my side again" then she fell asleep.

" Me to" then I fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

kirito pov 

Let's just say I had a long morning.

First I had a mini panic attack when eugeo wasn't in are bed. And I ran around the house Running around like a mad woman. but turns out he was just in the bathroom. and all are friends are here too.

Asuna Klein Agil Silica Lisbeth Suguha Sinon and all of the Moonlit Black Cats and Sleeping Knights and rest of our friends.

Me and Asuna were a wreck When we saw Moonlit Black Cats and Yuuki. well because we thought they were dead.

You know it's only nice to know everyone's alive but where are we?

I sat on the couch thinking we still had a couple few minutes before the big announcement post to be.

"Hay guys don't you think we should figure out where we are?" I said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Yeah we probably should. Wait are we the underworld?" Asuna ask me.

I shook my head no.

"Are we back in sword art online?" Some of them asked.

"No I don't think we're in the underworld or sword art online or alfheim online" I said.

"What makes you say that?" My cousin said.

"For example everything feels to real. Like Yes I have fell and see things in virtual-reality before but this feels different" I stared at my hand.

"And top of that fact people that died in sword art online or in the underworld are alive right now" as much as I'm glad eugeo it's alive it doesn't make any sense.

"Actually I'm curious what was the last thing did everyone see?" All I member is well a big bright light.

"Well I remember is dying in that room we were in with the chest" Sachi said.

"But that doesn't make any sense that was nearly 2 years ago" I started to bite my lip frustration. 

None of this makes any sense. how can the dead just come back to life?

"You know I told you to stop biting your lip you going to scar" eugeo said to me. Tapping my lip with his finger to get me to stop.

"Yes sorry.... it's just none of this makes sense how can the dead come back to life? and how did we all end up here?" I leaned into him on the couch.

"Yeah dude I think we're all confused" Klein said.

"Let's just hope fully that i'll get some answers soon" I said

Mini times skip

We are all in this big center of this town. 

Waiting for the big announcement.

Then all of a sudden a big flashlight came.

There stood the pontifex. 

Why her again and why is she still naked?

I punched Klein because he was Garking her.

"Look I might not like her but you should respect women" I whispered at him and giving him a death glare.

He nodded and paid attention.

"Welcome everyone I am the pontifex or Queen. It doesn't really matter what you call me" why the heck is she acting so nice?

How many people she killed! and for her stupid robots.

I guess my boyfriend realize my rage because he grabbed my hand to calm me down. I just smiled at him and I paid attention back to the pontifex.

"Now you probably be wondering where are exactly we are?" Well yeah.

"Well to be frank that information is not very important what is important is the taboo index"

Great she made new taboo or is it the old taboo?

"And why you should follow this taboo index? well if you do not follow it your memory will be Erased and you'll be my appointed Guards to serve me until your time has come" yep she's a nice lady right?

Then all of a sudden we heard a big scream.

Then a new guard walked up to her.

"That is one of the rules of this taboo index is no killing other players " well there goes laughing coffin

"Rule number two is no sexual contact with anyone until marriage wakes that includes kissing" well that rules is really not new. that was in the old taboo.

"And The final rule of the taboo index is you must respect the other two rules" Great just what I wanted to stab her.

"And one more thing before I leave. I will not be answering questions like how we got here or how are some of the dead back to life now that is all" and just like that she's gone.

And what's with evil people not revealing their plan? 

First Kayaba now her?

Then I heard people screaming how they were trapped here.

Honestly by now I'm kind a used to it.

We all decided to head back to the house to figure out what to do.

"Hey they have a guild system!" Sachi practically shouted.

"Yeah so?" Honestly I'm really tired in though I just woke up not that long ago.

"I mean we should form a guild. And you should be the guild master since you were the black swordwoman" actually they call me the black swordsmen for the longest time until I revealed it I was a woman.

"Really? But I suck at guild master i'm not that great" I thought anyways.

but Apparently everyone's room disagreed with me.

"Who got us out of sword art online?" 

"Well me?"

"Who save me from that psycho?" right the psycho try to do stuff with my best friend....

"Me"

They started the name of everything I ever done. 

Honestly now I realize I done way too much. But I don't know if that's a good or bad thing?

"OK I get it you I think I am a wonderful person but that doesn't mean I'm good at running a guild" I cross my arms and sat on the couch.

"And plus I suck at talking to new people" i'm kind of shy.

"Really the first time you met me chopping out the tree you were straight forward?" eugeo 

"That's because I thought you were NPC I didn't realize you were a real person!" I glared at him

I started to talk about all the times when I met up with them and blah blah blah blah blah.

"Fine we will do it but what would be guild name anyways?" Maybe they'll little get off my back now

Time skip two hours later

"Wait I got it" 

"How about we call ourselves the bloody black moonlit Knights of the underworld" see I can be good at naming things!

Then everyone was staring at me teary-eyed.

"What? Is there something wrong with the name?" They hate it.

"No it's not that but why is part of our old guilds in it?" Asuna asked.

"Because before I was in sword art online I was alone. I felt alone I mean. So when I got trapped and I made friendships I feel like I shouldn't forget about them. So the names of the things in our guild name or in memory of some of the journeys I had or we had. Because I do not want to forget them I do not want to forget you guys" 

"Aww kirito!" They all yelled and jumped on me.

It's good to have family.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later 

kirito pov

It's been a month since we were stuck in this new sword art online. 

And we discovered a few things like we can browse the Earth web and watch Earth TV but sadly we have no way to contact anyone..... 

Anyways we watch the news and it sounds out everyone just vanished from World.....

It's kind of sad though my aunt doesn't have anyone anymore because we all left her.....

But honestly I do not wanna leave this world because my love is in it and I'll stay here as long as I need so that's why I figured out how to write a letter to the outside.

I'm not telling anyone about this.

Dear mom it me Kazuto Kirigaya.

I just want to let you know we're all safe we don't exactly know where we are? but we are safe....

And I don't think we're coming home.....

Look I found the love of my life again and I don't want leave him.....

I know that's selfish but I haven't been happier before......

If it were possible to bring him back to you I would and maybe someday we'll meet again.....

My cousin is fine she's happy but I can tell she misses you.

And All my friends are here to auntie....

It reminds me back in the days when I was stuck in the game....

You know you asked me once why I put on the nerve gear?

I never really answered you did I?

The truth is I felt like I was intruding with your life...... I wasn't your son and she wasn't really my sister.......

So I felt like the black sheep.......

And I know it's stupid of me to say this in a letter instead to your face but like I said before I don't know if I would come home ever again......

Oh the letter is kind of short.....

So I'll tell you about where I am I guess.....

It's kind a like sword art online but different it's more like Real life. there's blood instead of pixels.. and don't worry we're not injured I just got myself a paper cut writing this letter :(

But we get actual TV here! So I know what's going on in your world......

But the sad thing is we can't really communicate with each other........

And I know your Reading this and you're wondering how did I manage to send it to you?

One word 

hacker

I can just hear your laughter....

What's the real reason why am writing this is? because it's not really a final goodbye letter it's more of we're safe letter,

So yeah I think that's all I'm gonna say I just want you to know that we love you and I hope you can live a happy life without us

Love your son Kazuto Kirigaya.

i Sealed up the letter. And I manage to send it away..

Gosh I'm not good with words.

Was the letter a good enough?

So it's been a month since were trapped.

And while we are the most popular guild out there. 

And that's a problem. Because now everyone wants to join.

They started to come up with names for us.

Me is the black princess.

Which I guess that's different from the black sword woman.

And my boyfriend they're calling him the blue Prince.

I blush at the thought.

I looked over at my desk.

Great paperwork.

Because we need money to build a guild hall or rent a guild hall.

And we need money for supplies then we need money for gear.

That's why all the paperwork are here and because I'm the guild master and i'm supposed to deal with it...

I sighed

I haven't went out of this place for a whole month!

I'm really tired of all this but I have work to do so I guess I'll do it.

14 hours later

I woke up to a voice.

"What is it?" My voice is groggy from falling sleep on my desk.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Asuna ask me.

I want to see my sister and Klein and asuna.

"Look I would really love to but I have so much paperwork it's driving me insane like this guild system in this world is so confusing! like how do you start a guild?" I slam my head against the table.

"It can't be that hard I started guild" Klein said

"Fine you look at these papers and explain to me how it works?" I lift my head off the table inside and shut the paper in his face. I already figured it how it works. I just love being sarcastic.

"Wow I don't understand a thing" Klein this puts the paper back.

"But after a little nap I think I finally got it" I was proud of myself I worked 18 hours straight to figure it out. Go me

"You just said-""no time for that we just have to find a building for a guild hall" I cut him off.

"Why would we need a guild hall?" Asuna asked

"well cording to the rules to start a guild you need a guild name that's more than five characters Long. And you need a place where your guild will meet and you need to have a least 10 members. So our guild name is fine and I think we have enough people like how much we have?" Honestly I forgot

"I think it is 18? Is that right?" Sometime I wish Yui was here because she's awesome at math.

"Yeah I think you're right" I said to Asuna

"So right now we just need money" I said to them.

"And we need a cheap location for 18 people" this is going to be a lot of work

"So let's get to work" y'all cheered yes


	5. Chapter 5

kirito pov

It took a few weeks but we finally settled in to our new location.

And since we finally settle down we can talk to each other and get to know each other all over again.

And Since Alice And Eugeo are new to the party and We haven't really seen them from since well forever. 

we had a lot of catching up to do.

"So kirito i've been wondering this for a while now but you want to really like a dude in sword art?..what's up that?" Klein asked.

I chuckled and nervously scratch the back of my neck.

"Well....Because my sister was pissed at me for something so she decided to throw gum in my hair and it didn't come out so my aunt literally had to chop off all my hair so I had a boy cut" 

"I'm sorry Kazuto if I known you would be stuck in that game for two years I would've least let you been in there with a good hairstyle" my sister said sadly.

"It ok sis It's not like we could've known that and it wasn't that bad and it helped to keep off the perverts because they thought I a dude" It's why I always choose a Mail avatar because people always try to hit on me.

"Still I feel bad but honestly I don't remember what we were arguing about" she chuckled.

"Me neither" I chuckled to.

We all talked for hours on end.

Until we have to go to sleep.

"Coming Eugeo?" I got off the couch ready to head to our room.

We decided to share a room because we're so used to sleeping in the same room.

"What other stuff have you been not telling me?" He said staring at the floor.

"Eugeo? What are you talking about?" I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder but he shove it off.

"Eugeo?"

"First you lie about not having your memory and then second you don't even tell me your real name?" He said angrily.

"Eugeo what are you talking about? of course I told you my real name" I don't get what he's talking about.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" He yelled and made me flinch.

"I.." I couldn't get the words out why was I scared?

He sighed.

"Whatever I'm going to bed" then he walked off to our room.

And I just stared at where he was.

it's best if I don't go in there until he cools down.

So I will go outside and practice my sword skills on trees.

The next morning

Eugeo pov

I woke up to find the bed on the other side of the bed was empty.

I guess she already woke up.

I had breakfast with Asuna.

"So have you seen kirito anywhere?" I shouldn't have yelled at her.

"She wasn't in your room?" Asuna said worried.

"Nope I thought you guys would seen her since she got up early or something" i'm worried to.

"No I haven't seen her since last night" 

I put my head on the table. "Great. she ran off because of me" I mumbled.

"I wouldn't say that" I felt a arm on my shoulder.

I picked my head up 

"it is I yelled at her now she's God knows where" 

She sigh.

" honesty she probably left because she's probably trying to figure out why you're upset" she said 

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"She likes to bottle up her feelings. And believe it or not she's not very great with social skills she's gotten better throughout the years but there's still some topics she has problems with. Like identity" she said.

"Why is that?" I asked 

"That I don't have the answer to but I feel like she does so you probably should go find her" she picked up my dishes and started to put the dishes away.

I got up from my seat.

Now where would I go if I was upset?

kirito pov

I'm such an idiot.

kirito it's not my real name. 

I literally told him to trust me but I've been feeding him lies.

For saying I didn't have memories second telling him my fake name.

How would I even tell him that I feel like my real name is kirito?

I threw my sword at a tree in anger.

And collapsed on the ground leaning next to a tree.

And put my head between my legs.

And fell asleep on the ground.

"kirito" someone was poking at me.

Oh shit I fell asleep in RBG somebody could've killed me!

I bounced up and smacked my head against the person.

"That hurt men!" I looked up and spotted the person was Eugeo?

"Eugeo?" I look at him rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah who else?" He was rubbing his forehead to.

"Here let me get some lotion to rub on it. it will ease the pain" and grab it from my inventory and rubbed it on his head.

"Thanks" 

"I'm sorry about yesterday about basically lying to you" I looking at the ground so I didn't have to look at him.

"I'm sorry to for yelling at you" he put his hand on my chin and lift it up so I was facing him.

He want to kiss me but I quickly shoved him.

"What was that for!" Rubbing the back of his head because he landed on his back.

"Do you forget about the taboo index?" Sure I would love the kiss but we have rules.

"Oh right" he blushed. 

"Yeah I forget about it sometimes to.." blushing too.

"Yeah I remember all the times I have to remind you about it" he started to laugh.

"You jerk I had no knowledge of the world" I cross my arms and pouted.

"Don't pout you big baby boo" he went over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" he did in a baby voice.

I burst out laughing.

And hugged him back.

After a few minutes I broke off the hug and looked into his eyes and hold his hands.

"I'm sorry about lying about my name" I said in a serious tone.

"It's fine I know you'll tell me the reason someday" his smile was so cute.

Why does he have to be so pure?

Well here it goes.

"My real name is Kazuto Kirigaya and my birth name is Kazuto Narusaka I was given the last name Kirigaya when my mother died and my aunt decided to raise me as her son. Throughout through my life I always thought my sister was my sister but it turns out she was my cousin... I found out when I was 10. That's when I decided I didn't belong in the family so I distant myself with everyone. So in the year 2022 when sword art online came I decided to create avatar that would represent me a different me. Long story short that didn't happen. I was forced to look like myself so I didn't have the confidence to really do anything. The first year in that game I spent mostly alone. It wasn't until Asuna I started socializing. It was hard at first but I got better at it and the more I was in the game the more that I regret what I was in the real world. So when I got out I made up with my sister and my aunt. And the rest is history"

"So why did you tell me your nickname instead of your real name?" He asked.

"Well it was because I got used to being called that name for so long I just kind of forgot to tell you my real name" I laughed.

He put a hand in front of his face and sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?" I had an idea.

"Well you could marry me and then we can try out the babymaking system" I smirking

"OH GOD NOO We're 16!!!!" I burst out laughing at his red face.

"I know I was messing with you. Please forgive me" I gave him my baby eyes.

He leans into me.

"I so wish I can kiss you right now... stupid naked lady" I laughed at what he said.

"I know but we have to live by her rules. You know we could always just get married just so we can kiss right?" Hoping he would say yes

"As much as I love to I think we should wait" why are you so cruel!?

"You're probably right" I mean it's only been what a month? Since he got here I think he needs time to get into times with things.

"Well we should probably head back" I sent and yawned And rub my eyes.

"And you should probably get some sleep doesn't look like you slept at all" I know if he wasn't so cute I would smack him on the face for telling that to a girl.

"Could you carry me back to the house? I think I'm gonna pass out" i yawn again

I think I did pass out because I don't remember anything else.

Besides waking up in the bed


	6. Chapter 6

kirito pov

Since it's been a month we've been in here so we decided to have a meeting like we did in sword art online.

I walk up to the stage it's the same Arena that we used in sword art online but once again it looks slightly different it bigger.

I was nervous. Speaking in front of crowds wasn't one of mine Best things.

I looked over to eugeo. He gave me the thumbs up and mouth stay cool. 

Honestly I don't care if he's not using it right. he's just sweet.

"Can I have everyone's attention" and everyone kept on chatting except for my friends actually paid attention.

"Please?" I guess I wasn't loud enough.

I sighed. I have a idea.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

The Crowd quiet it down.

"Thank you" I gave apology smile to Eugeo for swearing.

"Now I have all your attention I like to go over a few things" I cleared my throat.

"First thing-"

Kibaou interrupted.

"WHY THE HECK SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU!?" 

"WEREN'T YOU ONE OF BETA TESTER!?.......NO WAIT YOU WERE THE BEATER!" I'm getting déjà vu.

"Yes and yes" honestly I don't with so many stupid people.

Honestly I blocked out his annoying voice because he kept complaining about it.

He started mentioning the stuff I said in the boss room.

"First of all. What I said in that boss room was a lie. Second of all why does it matter now?" 

"YOU LIED?!" Does this guy have any brain cells left?

"Look you were picking on the beta testers so I had to do something so I made up the whole beater thing. So you lay off the beta testers" and also if I made myself to be the bad guy people leave me alone.

"Still there's no reason for us to trust you" finally he stopped yelling.

"Can I remind you who beat sword art online last time? And second ALfheim Online?" I know some people don't know what the heck ALfheim Online yes because well they were dead.

I sighed.

"Look I'm not trying to brag or anything I'm just trying to do something that I wish I done the first time I was trapped in a VR game" I said.

Looked over to Eugeo.

"In the sword art online incident a lot of people died. A lot of it could been prevented. Some of it I don't know really I'm not good with words.... i'm trying to say is the mistake I made at game was I castaway people. and that was bad on my part.... look I know some of you are scared some of you are frightened but don't lose hope don't let your fears take you if you feel like you can't leave the safe zone then don't" I looked at the moonlight black cats.

I cleared my throat again.

"Now to focus on other things. Like the pontifex or one of the hell you want to call her. Do not disobey her she shows no mercy she has no emotion for human health trust me I lived with her for two whole years or is it 15? I don't remember but still do you have to still listen to her you will regret it" I look towards Eugeo and smile.

And He smiled back at me.

"Now for the more important topics. Like the dues and don'ts. Like if you see a chest in the middle room there's nothing else in that room do not open it" I looked over to the moonlight black cats.

"Second do not lie about your level it could cause lives. Trust me you don't want to" I shivered a bit. I had my remind myself there alive.

"And the final thing we don't know exactly how we got here or where we are but we do know one thing people that died somehow came back to life to us. And we're are stuck in another VR from what it's likely. And I know some of you want to go back to your families or friends but I don't think they would want you to stress about it. I think they would want you to be happy where you are. And remember if you ever have any thoughts about anything you can always go to my guild and somebody will be there to talk to you that's all you're all dismissed"

I walked off the stage.

It was hard to do.

But I knew it had to be done.

Time skip.

I was out in the woods fighting monsters by myself.

I was doing fine until I heard a yell for help.

I killed all the monsters that around me and ran towards the scream.

I saw they were all huddled in a little girl. 

Those bastards.

I ran in screaming and killed all the monsters.

Once I knew we were safe I've been down to the little girl to only realize.

"Yui?" My baby girl is it really her?

"MUM!" She jumped into my arms and I wrap my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

I didn't realize I was crying until she pointed out.

"Yui I didn't know where you were and I was scared to never see you again" I never mentioned it to Eugeo because I didn't want him to worry so I never really thought about it.

"Please don't leave Mum ever again" I hold her tightly.

"I promise.....where is mommy?" She pulled away from my hug.

I wiped my eyes.

"She's back at the guild hall which we should get going right now" picked myself up off the ground.

"Yui Stay near me" she nodded her head while I grabbed her hand.

She started to tell me how everything she knew about this world. Once again she had no admin privilege and apparently she was treated like a player child And several people tried to adopt her. She simply told them she only had one family and that was with her mothers.

Oh yeah she can finally have a dad. You see when the rumors went around saying I was a dude in sword art online. Me and Asuna cited it be funny for make fun a lot of people so we decided to get married in the game but we were that we were just best friends. things got more interesting when we find Yui. I Still remember Asuna laughing at me when Yui call me daddy. We had to explain to her I was a female so she decided she would call me Mum and Asuna mommy and honestly the whole situation was just adorable.

We arrived at the guild hall and then I remembered I told no one where I was.

Time for a lecture from Eugeo.

"Mum are you OK? you're shaking" I didn't even notice.

"Mum fine it's probably just the cold we should probably get in" 

You see every since the fight with me and Eugeo. I've been on the edge I'm afraid to upset him. Because I feel like he's going to leave me again. I can't help it because I like to be alone sometimes but I can never be alone with him around so I have to not tell him where I'm going sometime.

"Yui let's play sneak in the house" she nodded.

Took her to the back where my window to my room is hoping Eugeo is asleep already. Because it's night out.

She turned into her fairy form and landed on my head.

Her fairy form changed a little bit. her hair turns into a ponytail and she wears the white dress that we found her in.

I climb through the window and landed safely in the room.

Thankfully it was dark in the room so I'm guessing Eugeo went to bed that was until the light came on.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick and- what is that thing on your head?" Eugeo said pointed to Yui.

"I can explain?" Putting up my hands up.

"Actually never mind can we just go to sleep. I'm tired from waiting for you and I'm pretty sure you can explain this all in the morning and could you please use the door for once?" Eugeo said then turn off the lights and went to bed.

I stood there like a stone well yeah I guess I can explain in the morning. 

And Carefully put Yui down on the bed where she can get smashed and fell asleep cuddling up to Eugeo.


	7. Chapter 7

kirito pov

When it was morning. I explain to everyone about Yui returning and also to the people that never met her how we got her.

I decided to take a nap while everyone was talking,

But I woke up a few hours later and everyone was gone.

You see ever since Eugeo died. 

I've been clinging to him. I try to not show it by going out places but it doesn't work because all I think about him.

Which I guess is understandable but I don't really like to show it so he doesn't really know about it.  
And it hurts me when he's not there and I always have these small panic attacks wondering if he's hurt or not.

I really don't want him to worry about it. Because he just got his life back with his best friend Alice And now he can be whatever he wants to be because he doesn't have a calling anymore.

And maybe he'll find somebody else to. 

I signed.

I really hate what VR it done to me. It gives me panic attacks and makes me afraid of stupid coffins tattoos and I get claustrophobic now to and now I'm extra clingy to anyone I meet. Thankfully I don't have it's bad as yuuri katsuki.

Fuck you nerve gear!

"Mum?" I didn't realize I started to panic until I heard my daughters voice.

"H-Hey..baby what's wrong?" I started to try to get my heart under control. 

"Nothing I just noticed you were staring into a wall" she sitting right next to me.

"Oh I was?" I quietly mumble.

"Mum? Are you really all right?" This is why sometimes I hate how smart she is. Picks up things quicker than others.

"I don't know sweetheart..." then I just realize what I said.

"can you keep it a secret between us?" I didn't want others to panic or worry about me.

“ I promise! now can we go watch some those Disney movie?" She bounced up excitedly.

I nodded and pulled up frozen two.

"Isn't that one still in theaters?" I Looked over and spotted Asuna 

"Yeah so we're in a totally different world I don't think they can catch us for copyright" I put on the movie.

"What if they find a way out and then you'll get in trouble for copyright?" Asuna said sassy.

"That is a issue for future kirito. Now let's watch frozen 2" I grabbed a blanket to share with my daughter 

"Yay!" Yui jumped in my arms. 

I wrapped a blanket around us.

Then press play.

Eugeo pov

"I don't know Alice. It's just ever since we left she's been different. It's like it's awkward again" 

"What do you mean?" Alice said.

"Like I notice with a little things like if I say certain things to be jokingly about it she gets really upset about it more than normal anyways and then I also noticed she always wants to sort a touch me but she doesn't actually touch me. Like I don't mind her touching me but she looks like if she touches me she's gonna break me" I rambled my problems.

"I swear boys are so dumb" I look at Alice offended.

"Look don't you member what happened a month ago?" I looked at her confusingly and then all the sudden I remember.

" I died" i mumbled

"What does this have to do with anything?" I heard Alice slap herself in the face.

"Look I don't know about you but when somebody deals with death it's something that changes you you're never the same person ever again"

"Well I mean is me and kirito seen you die and I know what I'm about to say will probably kind of hurts but it's the brutally honest... it didn't affect me the same way affected her I didn't have all my memories back then. so you were a stranger to me yes seeing a stranger died does hurt but it is different for somebody who cares about you" she pauses seeing if I will probably talk or something.

But I said nothing so she continues.

"She loves you and my point is it probably took her forever to get up the guts to tell you her feelings.... i'm not wrong am I?"

"Yeah it wasn't till we got stuck in the jail cell that she finally revealed everything. But after the fact we didn't really talk about it" I am remember that day like it was a dream come true.

"My point is from what I get from her she has a hard time showing her feelings so when you died it scared her and she doesn't know how to deal with them so she's probably bottling them up then releasing them and the fact that she wants to touch you she's probably trying to prove to herself that you're still here so what I'm saying is you should probably go back to the guild hall and tell her that tell her you're here" Alice put her hand on my heart.

"But what if she doesn't want to talk about it? What than?" 

"Then give her time and not push her. she will break. it will not be easy but knowing you you'll fix it" Alice smile brightly at me.

"Thank you Alice" I hugged her.

"You're welcome" she broke away the hug and told me to go get my girlfriend.

I laughed.

"See you later Alice" I waved her.

And made my way to home.

I found kirito and Yui sleeping on the couch with a movie playing on the background.

I chuckled.

I swear all she ever does is sleep. 

I've been down to grab her to move her to our bedroom

"Eugeo-Chan?" I looked over to Yui

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was trying to move your Mum to bed" 

"It's all right I wasn't really sleeping anyways" she had the same Tone voice as kirito when they're worried about something.

"Let me put her to bed and then we can talk right?" I was hoping she said yes. 

She nodded.

I walked into a room. It's funny when I say our room it's really just our room with two beds for some reason people think we're sleeping in the same bed.

I pulled her covers back and carefully laid her down and pulled off her boots. Then I pulled the blanket over her.

And left the room.

I walked over to the couch where Yui was sitting

"So is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked yui

"Yeah it's about Mum. I'm worried about her I know she doesn't want people to worry but I feel like she need somebody. So I'm going to tell you but promise you did not get this information from me I promised I want to tell anyone but I'm worried so can you keep that promise?" She gave me puppy eyes.

My god they're so adorable.

"I promise"

"Thank you. now Mum has been having panic episodes" she looks seriously.

"Panic episodes?"

"Well I don't really know what they're called but every single time when somebody leaves she gets all spacey and it's like she can't hear anyone. And it gets worse with certain people specially people that died before" 

"you mean the people that came back to life?" I guess it's sort of made sense.

"Yeah I was confused at first but then I remember back when I was in sword art online I have access to peoples memories in the game. And I realize the people who died and came back I'll have one thing in common. They all died in front of her" 

My eyes went wide. Yes I know I died in front of her but that many people?

"So you think?"

"Yes I think she has trouble adjusting to people that she died in front of her come back to life but she doesn't want to tell anyone so she's keeping it to herself which is not healthy because it revolves into her panics so please can you help her?" Yui looked like she was starting to cry. 

Sometimes I forget she's a kid and her mom is practically dying.

"I'll do anything I can but for now I think I shouldn't push her I think I should just be around her for now. we should be just around her for now" I pulled Yui into a hug.

"Thank you" she hugged me back.


	8. Chapter 8

kirito pov

I heard laughing.

I tried to look around but the black smoke was everywhere.

"You really think we would let you free so easily" the Voice said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Why would we bother telling you that" The Voice laughed.

I jumped up out of my bed panting.

It was a dream.

A Very strange dream.

I looked over and it was 4 AM.

I looked over to the person beside me he was fast asleep.

There's no way I'm going to go to fall back to sleep.

I decided to sneak out of the house.

And go walking.

The pitch black darkness didn't help To forget the dream.

What is it?

Did it have any meaning?

I had so many questions.

It's probably nothing.

I think that's enough walking I should probably walk back.

But I'm lost.

And the suns coming up.

They going to notice I'm missing.

"great" I mumble to myself.

And I didn't bring my sword I just heard it noise.

I'm going to die alone in the woods by myself with no swords.

I at least wanted to die with one sword.

But no swords?

"Woof woof" ?

Then I'll see a orange thing jumped at my face.

I went into defense mode to only realize it's just a dog.

A Very small dog.

"Woof" 

"Well aren't you the cutest thing" I starting baby talking to it.

"Are you Lost too buddy?" The dog whimpers.

"Oh sorry you're a girl" then the dog started wagging her tail.

Well I don't really know what to do with dogs.

I never had a dog because I was allergic to them.

But seems like I'm not getting bothered by them right now.

"Say do you want to follow me?" I smiled.

"Woof woof woof" she barked excitedly.

We walked around for hours.

Eventually the little dog got tired and I had to pick her up.

She was the cutest thing in the world when she was sleeping.

I took breaks.

And sometimes I would stop just to play with her.

I love dogs.

Now I understand why people were sad when they found out I was allergic to them.

They're just so cute.

Unlike cats that look like they always want death when they look at you.

I noticed something shining in the woods.

"Let's go check it out" The dog barked excitedly.

The shine was coming from one of the trees.

I looked over and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was the blue rose sword.

It was still pretty.

But why is it here?

I looked around to see if anybody was near but the sword was just laying there.

Now I'm getting creeped out.

First my dream now a random sword is laying in the middle of the woods if that doesn't spell horror film I don't know what it is.

The Dog growled.

"What-" I froze once I found a who or what the dog was staring at.

It was members of laughing coffin.

But why are they here?

I started to shake.

I Grab the dog and ran.

I didn't know where I was going but I had to go somewhere.

I'm defenseless right now.

Why are they back?

I ran and ran.

Till I crashed into somebody.

"Hey watch where you're walking!" I want to apologize until I saw their faces.

It was Raios and Humbert.

I could tell Raios I was talking but I didn't have time for this I just started running again.

I need to get home.

Maybe not run to anymore killers or rapist.

I finally made it home.

I was gone all day.

I finally put the dog down.

"Sorry for all that running" I kneel down and pet the dog on the head.

"Woof" so cute.

"Oh my. I've been looking everywhere for you" I didn't have time to reply to Eugeo.

Because he knocked us to go to the ground.

Thankfully we dodge the dog.

I wrapped my hands around his back.

We sat there for a while until he eventually drag me into the house.

They all start asking questions where I've been.

But then my stomach growled reminding myself I haven't eaten all day.

We all sat down to eat something and then eventually everyone went to bed and apparently they've been looking for me all day.

"So are you gonna tell me about your adventures today? Or where you got the dog?" 

I was sitting on our bed hugging the dog at the moment.

"Can we talk about this another time I'm really tired" I hugging the dog.

"You expect me not to question anything? you were gone for the whole day!?" Eugeo said

I really don't wanna tell him how I freaked out.

I tried to not let people know when I have a Panic moment like that.

So I decided to tell him how I came across the dog.

He seems satisfied with the story.

He fell asleep but all I can think about is the enemies are here.

Are we safe?

I Look over to Eugeo.

He look so peaceful.

I don't want to lose him again.

I don't want to lose anyone.

And I will do anything even if my life will be taken.

To protect them.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirito pov

When it was in the morning I got an earful from everybody else about how I shouldn't have ran off. 

They were yelling at me until we all got suddenly teleported again to the center of town.

I was holding the puppy that I found in the forest.

But then she showed up again. The pontifex.

I mean so far she hasn't done anything completely terrible like she did before.

Then she starts to speak.

"It has come to my attention that somebody knows how to speak to the outside world" she said,

Crap. She found out about that?

"No the person's not going to be punished but I managed to block that. So within today you won't have any access to the outside world And to make sure that doesn't happen I'm bringing the person that they contact here and that's all I have for today" then she disappeared from sight 

I heard screaming.

I drop the puppy ( don't worry the puppy is OK)

I ran as fast as I could and caught the person that was falling and I slam to the ground because of the weight.

that hurt. I started to rub my face since I face planted.

"Kazuto?.....where are we?" The person that I managed to catch.

I looked up and saw my aunt.

"Hi auntie" I smiled.

Then she started to squeeze me to death

"Kazuto I was so worried about you and your sister" my aunt said.

"We fine I told you that" I said.

"That doesn't stop a worried mother" she said

She finally let go of me and ran to my sister.

I forget how strong she is...

I smiled

"Are you OK? look like it hurt" Eugeo said and He giving me a hand.

I grabbed he hand and pushed off the ground.

I dust off my legs.

"It's fine I have worst" I chuckled

He looks at me weirdly.

"That doesn’t it mean it's less OK" he Said with his arms crossed.

He gave me a sorry look.

Then he turned around and started to walk home.

"Hay I'm sorry! it was just a joke" I said 

But he kept walking.

I started walk towards him but somebody grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

And was pulled into a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried?" My mom said in a serious tone and Her head was on my shoulder.

"suddenly I get a email from you.........I didn't know it was in physically possible" my mom tripped off in the end.

I could feel my shoulder was getting wet.

"Please stop cry you're just gonna make me cry" I said

"I'm sorry it's just last time I saw you were..........in a hospital" what?

I pulled her away.

"Mom what do you mean a hospital?" Sure I don't remember how I got into Eugeo World but I'm pretty sure would have remember if I was in the hospital.

"You didn't remember?" Asuna ask seriously.

I look towards her direction.

I shook my head no.

"We are walking home from hanging out with our friends but we ran into a laughing coffin member. They gave something then you passed out" she said 

I could tell it still bothered her.

"What else do you don't remember?" My mom ask worriedly.

Now that I think about it there is Spaces in my memory.

Like I remembering Eugeo dying. And I don't know anything else that happen that day.

"I guess I don't really remember it...." I said 

"It's fine sweetheart it'll probably come back to you soon" my mom said 

Yeah

Soon

"Woof woof" I look towards the puppy and picked it up.

And then I snuggled into it.

"Where did you find the dog?" My mom ask

"Just in the woods next to the.........." what was next to it?

Why can't I remember?

I hope it's not important.

"Anyways she's really sweet" I showing her to my mom.

My mom Padded her on the head.

"She's really cute" mom agreed

"I'm really glad I'm not allergic to dogs in here" I smiled.

"Does she have a name?"Yui asked

"Nope I only got her like a day ago" I said

"Can we call her Mr. woofers?" Mr?

"Are you sure that's the name you want?" She is a female.

"Yes I really want to but is there something wrong with it?" Yui like she's look like about to cry

"No nothings wrong with it. Can you take Mr. woofers home I have to talk to my mom and my sister" I handed her the puppy.

"OK! come on Mr. woofers we going home" then she ran on home with a dog in her arms.

We wave everyone goodbye. 

Me and my sister are our mother went to a diner to catch up on things.

My mom explained to me that I wasn't gone for two year but only for a couple months instead.

We talked for hours by the time we all got home we were all exhausted and went to bed


	10. Chapter 10

Kirito pov  
I was walking back home find the place practically empty I searched around opening doors one by one and when I finally open the last door to find everyone ( except his mom) was sitting in the guild meeting room.

"Why is everyone in here?" I asked.

"Kirito?!" Asuna ran to me.

"Finally your here" then she practically dragged me to my seat.

I gave Asuna a look to explain what's going on.

"Look we knew you would be mad about meeting with these people" Asuna and the rest our guild agreed

"you have to be more Pacific" I said.

"Look we all want to get out of whatever we are. So we will need all the help we can get" yuuki said.

"I don't think I have been been trying?" I spoke rudely.

"Trust me kirito we all have" Eugeo said.

"And we all agree we need more help then the black swordsman to get out of here this time" Klein said

I sighed.

"Can everyone stop being so sketchy and just tell me who are we supposed to be meeting with Now?" I rubbed my forehead frustratedly.

They nodded and Asuna got up from her chair and walk to the back door of the room and tapped on the door twice that's Doors opened.

Kikuoka Seijirou and Kayaba Akihiko walked into the room.

I nearly got up from my chair and started to walk away when somebody grabbed my hand and forced me to sit back down.

"Could you please listen what they have to say?" Asuna asked.

"Look I don't know about any of you guys but the last time I listen to those two people I got trapped in a other World so no thanks" I spoke in anger.

I stood up and pulled myself away Asuna and started to walk off.

"WE KNOW WHAT THE PONTIFEX REALLY IS!" Kikuoka yelled

I stopped in my tracks.

We already know she's a killer.

I started to walk away when somebody else grabbed my hand.

"she's not from earth Kazuto" Kikuoka holding my wrist.

I tried to look at them in confused.

"What are you talking about are you suggesting she's a alien?" Has this guy finally lost his mind?

"It seems we finally have caught your attention maybe if you sat through with us we would tell you more about our theory" Kayaba said.

I walked over and sat back down.

"What is this about her being an alien?" I Asked.

We sitting again.

"You see we have both have looked at the work of sao" Kikuoka said.

"I have made it" Kayaba said.

"And I have looked into it after the incident" Kikuoka.

"I have already known this" I said annoyed.

"What we're saying is we know who worked on it and this was something that I was actually looking into when I asked you to join the project" Kikuoka said.

"See there was this woman that for some reason no one has remembered her in though she worked on sao" Kikuoka said.

"It's easy to forget people" I said.

Yes for a normal occasion but not for a death game. Over 1000 people died why wasn't this girl punished and why doesn't no one remember her?" Kikuoka Asked.

"That's when I looked more into it" he said.

"No one knew who she was how do you know who she was?" I Asked.

"I was in charge of well to make sure the people who made sao made go to jail. I was looking through one of the peoples of departments for evidence and I found a box that had photos and a ID" he sounded serious

"What's sketchy about that?" I Asked.

"The ID didn't match to anyone. I took it to all my resources and it came up with no leads it's like that person didn't exist ever" he said 

"didn't exist?" I Asked

"I ignored it until I started working on Alicization. You were in the dive at the moment and I was looking through old boxes that I found in a hidden room. And where do I find the same exact idea except this one's for alicization not sao"

"A hidden room?" I Asked 

"And that's not the weird thing the weird thing is the next day when I went to show somebody the room it was gone. And I also found a note that said none of your business" Kikuoka Said

"So how does this all lineup with the pontifex? You found two fake IDs and a hidden room and a spooky note" I asked annoyingly.

The guy continued anyways in though he could tell I was getting annoyed.

"Because I found the second ID I decided to go looking through the whole sao things again. That's where I found a picture that had the whole sao team there there was a lady in picture I didn't recognize so I decided to go talk to the people that worked on the game and guess what when no one knows that person They didn't recognize her"

"Spooky" I said sarcastically

"Like one day I was walking around the ocean turtle. That's where I spotted her. I was in complete shock I didn't know what to do so I decided to follow her. you see the guards didn't recognize so they were about to call security when she opened her eyes real wide and stared at them then they vanished out of thin air" Kikuoka Said.

Everyone in the room was in shock.

"Thin air? How is that possible? You say the men just disappeared by her looking at them?" I Asked 

"Yeah I was in shock so I turned around quickly had The other way without her noticing me" Kikuoka said.

"Wait how do you know this is the pontifex?" I was curious.

"When I head back to my desk I took out the IDs and I noticed they were the same lady as the lady in the photo. This Confuse me so much. It wasn't until three weeks later until I saw her again that's when I spotted her about to dive in the underworld. I was about to stop her because the underworld still unstable but I stopped in my tracks from what I heard. She started to talk about how things were getting annoying for her to deal with she talked about these two young men that kept stopping her knights. So she decided so she said if they get to the top my plan will be complete. And I can finally have my whole world to rule"

He Paused.

I wasn't certain it was her until I got stuck into the World few moments later. and now I understand what she's talking about" He finished.

"So you're saying this is her plan to be ruler of this world?" I Asked 

"That's all we can assume" Kayaba said.

"But why put all this work into it why take Dead people into your world?" 

"I'm sorry but that's all we managed to figure out if you wanted to figure out more you probably have to ask her yourself" Kayaba Said.

"Now that you mention it before she died in the other world she mentioned she was coming to our world" I totally forgot about that.

We spent hours coming up with theories of what exactly the pontifex was but the only term could use was alien.

So there was nothing really we could come up with so eventually we all cited to go to bed.

What are you really?


	11. Chapter 11

Kirito pov

It was getting frustrating being stuck here like I appreciate being with all my friends and family but it doesn't settle with me that I'm not really in control of my own life.

It's like we are all her puppets in one round move our whole life to be turned around.

Some people were still looking for a way out but some just gave up and started to do the dungeon just like how it was in Swords art online.

Eventually everyone just gave up and moved on with their lives in sword art.

I sort of dead to just go in after boss right after boss raid not really caring.

The only question that I had during that whole time was in my going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?

Frankly I've been asking that question too much Recently.

One of the reasons why is apparently Kikuoka Seijirou and Kayaba Akihiko I getting close to getting us out of here.

I remember everyone looking so happy when they mention that that maybe in about two months they would be able to leave but for some reason I can't.

I asked about the people that died they be able to come back?

In their answer was they think they won't be able to leave this World ever.

I remember looking at the moonlight Black cats and Eugeo. 

I just remember leaving actually running out of that room and into the woods ignoring everybody else.

I didn't care I just wanted to be alone.

I ran for a good half hour and collapsed into tears.

I just got them all back I don't wanna lose them again.

"Miss are you-kirito?" I looked up and saw Ronye

"Ronye Is that really you?" 

"Yes Senpai" she been down and grab my hand.

I put her in a hug.

"I miss you so much" I told her.

"Me too senpai and tiese miss you too oh and Eugeo and is he with you?" Tears ran down her cheeks.

Right eugeo he's going to be so mad at me for running away again.

"I would take you to him but I didn't remember the way back" I pulled away and rub the back of my neck nervously.

"Do you know what I'm not even ask...you should totally come with me to see tiese" she pulled my hand and pulled me Along.

-

Eugeo pov 

She ran off again. I slammed my hands on the table.

"Wow you're pissed off...... sorry that came out rude" it looked over to see silica

I fell into my chair.

"No you're right I am pretty mad" I admitted.

"It's just in the underworld she did this a lot too" I explained.

"She ran away a lot but doesn't sound like her" silica Said. 

I laughed.

"She said exact same thing to me. The first time she ran away it scared me I thought she left me but she came back hours later and when I asked what happened she never told me" 

"How many times has it happen?" She asked 

"Well I lost count and I always ends up the same thing she never speaks about it ever it's almost like she doesn't even remember doing it in the first place" I said

"How long has this been happening when she acts like she has no memory?" Asuna came out of nowhere and asked.

"Well it's been ever since I've known her I figured it was just because the amnesia she told me about but now she said she never had in the first place so I don't know" what's going on the girl head?

"I think I might know what happened" Asuna look serious.

"Suppose now is the time to tell you how she got into the underworld in the first place" Asuna sit in the chair near me.

"there was an accident a few months back and our world with the crazy people that like to kill people for fun and they decided to try to do it outside of sword art online. One day one day me and her we're out walking back home that's when one of the people came up and attacked her what I mean by tank is that they injected a drug in her system that.........Destroys the human body" 

“What do you mean destroy?” I can already know what she means but I want to be sure.

“This drug is meant to kill people under five minutes or so I’m not completely sure but luckily with her we got help in time but her brain got severe damage and to order to heal it she had to be logged in the underworld” she said.

“How severe?” I Asked.

“We weren’t sure because she was in the underworld but now we’re together again I thought she was healthy but from what I heard what you said and what we experience I’m starting to doubt that” she sounded worried.

I grabbed her hands.

“Don’t worry I will make sure nothing happens to her and I will find her and shake her silly make sure it gets through her thick skull that’s OK to ask for help” it was weird to say that because it’s usually the other way around.

“Thank you for taking care of her I know she’s stubborn and a brat sometimes but she’s like a sister to me and I’m glad she found love”

We hugged across the table.

I heard a cough.

I looked over to silica oops I forgot she was in the room.


End file.
